


Woke up dead

by i_swear_ur_heartless



Series: Love and Destroy [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_swear_ur_heartless/pseuds/i_swear_ur_heartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris has been visiting Loki in prison cell for awhile now, just popping to have a little fun every now and then, one day she arrives after Loki has just been informed of his mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke up dead

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing a piece were both these characters try to deal with emotions they'd otherwise suppress. Also ever since I saw the scene in Thor 2 were Loki is broken at the news of his mother's death I wanted to write something where he had someone with him.  
> I know it's mentioned in the tags but I don't want to trigger anyone, this fic has self harm referenced in it.

Eris pouted at her reflection in her mirror; by the Fates she looked good, how in Hades was mischief himself ever going to resist her? She thought.

She finished admiring her reflection and walked over to the casting circle she had drawn on the marble flooring. It was becoming a bit of a habit, these conjugal visits. Not that they had a schedule worked out, that would be too organised and structured for them. Eris just appeared whenever she was bored which was becoming a more frequent occurrence. Eris stepped into the circle’s center; she closed her eyes and raised her outward. Softly she began chanting her transportation spell.

She felt her world melt away for a moment only to be replaced by another.

-

She opened her eyes to greet her lover. “Did you miss me darl-?” She stopped dead, any thoughts of a quick shag completely evaporated. Loki’s face was slick with tears and sweat, his skin was blotched. His expression was warped by anger and pain.

“What are you doing here?” he snarled. 

Eris stared at him in shock. His intense glare pierced through her. “Well…” he viciously prompted.

“I came to see you.” She told him, there was no way she was going to let him speak to her like this regardless of what had happened.

“Oh, that’s why!” he exclaimed. He eyes widened in mockery. “Well, you’ve seen me now. And I am afraid I do not feel scratch that itch for you right now!”

“Clearly.” She muttered. 

Loki stared at her in disgusted disbelief.

“Can I ask what has turned you into this?” Eris gestured at him.

Loki laughed manically. “Oh, everything my love! Everything!"

Eris felt a stab of despair as she looked at him. “Tell me, Loki.”

He laughed. “Why?” he cocked his head, “you come here for a shag, not to share feelings.”

This hurt more that Eris thought it would have. “Loki-,” she began.

“Just leave!” He screamed, picking up a chair in his left hand, he hurdled it at her. Quickly Eris threw up a force field and the chair harmlessly bounced off it and that was when she noticed it. All the blood, splattered and smeared across the white floor.

“What the in Hades have you done!?” she exclaimed, her anger quickly overcoming her original fear and shock she marched forward and seized Loki’s right wrist. She inspected it,  
the blood seemed to be coming from a gash in his hand. Without hesitating she tore a strip from her dress and wrapped around the cut and held it in place. She looked up at him. 

“Why?”

He looked at her, he moved his lip, silently trying to form words.

“Loki.” She murmured, gently touching his face with her free hand. “Why?”  
He looked down at her, her worry was clear on her face which only served to make his feel worse. He should have, could have done something. He remembered the last words he had spoken to Frigga and he felt sick to his stomach. Loki reached his arms around Eris and crushed her against him, he just wanted someone to hold, some physical contact to try and make him feel whole again. He felt Eris’s slender arms wrap around him. He let out a sob and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her musky perfume between sobs. He feet soon give out from under him and the two of them sank to the floor, clutching each other.

-

Eris didn’t know how long they had been there, sat there clutching each other as Loki sobbed. Her limbs began to ache and cramp and Loki seemed to have stopped sobbing. She leaned back; Loki loosened his embrace to let her do so but not letting go of her entirely. She reached out and lifted his chin off his chest, cradling his face in her hands. He looked at her, his puffy, red rimmed eyes, no longer seemed wild and crazed, now they just looked full of pain. His right hand curled around hers and he looked into her eyes, ignoring the stabbing in his hand he entwined his fingers through hers.

“Eris,” He murmured.

Eris stayed silent, waiting for him to carry on.

He sighed. “I will break free from this place.” He was talking more to himself than to her.

“I know.” She said softly.

“I will not be a prisoner,” his voice became louder and more confident.

She noted to determined edge in his words so she leaned forward and asked. “How?”

Loki smiled a humorless smile. “Here is chaos incarnate asking me if I have a plan. It’s enough to make anyone laugh.” His words lacked the seductive edge they normally did and instead they just hurt. “You are such as mewling quib, sometimes. It makes me pity you.”

Eris untangled her fingers from his. “Sometimes chaos needs to know what its doing in order to achieve it.” She leaned back on her hand and something sharp drive its way into her hand. “Ouch!” she exclaimed. She looked at her hand, a large sliver of glass stuck out from the palm of her hand. She looked behind her to see the remains of some elaborate glass ordainment. She remembered the cut on Loki’s hand. As she pulled the glass shard out of her hand she asked him. “Was that how you did it?” 

Loki didn’t reply.

“Your hand?” she said gently, repeating herself as if he didn't hear or understand her. “Was that how you cut it?”

“I believe you should be out growing some more of your shiny apples." He told her.

“You should clean it up before you hurt yourself more seriously.” She told him bitterly. She knew he'd done it to himself deliberately and it had her feel sick to the stomach.

“Yes I should, shouldn't I?” He looked at her flatly. "You can leave now, consider your conscience clean. If you have one that is."

“Do try and not injure yourself again, it may make it harder to escape that way.” She rose to her feet, carefully avoiding the glass. “Since you’re not going to be a prisoner anymore.”

Loki didn't move, he stayed there, his shoulders slumped forward as he stared into nothingness. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't let her and she wasn't going to be his punchbag.

“I wish you all the best in your little endeavours.” She told his before she closed her eyes and chanted the spell. 

-

As soon as Eris felt herself return to her home she slumped into the nearest chair. She wasn’t going to stay where was clearly wasn’t wanted. She wasn’t going to sit there and be insulted and by the Fates she was not going to watch the sadist injure himself to make him feel better. Or that what she told herself. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, the reflection she had previously thought was the image of beauty was crumpled, ruined and smeared in Loki’s blood. She turned away from it in disgust. She shouldn’t have left Loki in that state, no matter what he bile he was spewing at her, no matter how many pieces of furniture he threw at her. He shouldn’t have been left alone. But she couldn’t go back, she physically wouldn’t. Maybe it was her pride, vanity or whatever else they could call it, she wasn’t going back. Loki would just have to cope.

She smiled bitterly to herself. She never did find out what had happened.

-

Loki leaned back against the wall of his cell and sighed. He had successfully managed to push her away, just like he had done with his mother. He wondered why he kept doing it, but he was too mentally exhausted to ponder it. He had lost the two women in his left he probably cared about the most within a short few hours.

He looked at the makeshift bandage Eris had tied around his cut and kissed it. She did care for him, despite the façade she always wore. And now it was over, he was sure she’d never return now. Which was good in one way.

He stretched out his legs. He felt a shard of glass cut his foot. He didn’t even flinch. It occurred to him that he hadn’t told Eris what had happened, would it have really made any difference? Would her pitying him have made everything better?


End file.
